A SHIELD Christmas
by Theatre.nerd.13
Summary: A little story that I started last Christmas about Simmons being pregnant. This was written right after season 5 episode 14 when The Doctor possessed Fitz and Deke told Simmons that he was her grandmother


?A S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas?

"Deke," Jemma Simmons said as she ran down the hall to catch up with her grandson from the future, Deke Shaw. "I really need to talk to you about something."

Deke turned around, "If this is about the whole thing with Fitz being the Doctor, I didn't know that happened. I never knew that he had a crazy other personality."

"No," Jemma said, "We have already addressed that. I have a question about me. Do you know if I had any recurring illnesses? I keep getting sick and I was just wondering if you knew anything about it."

"Are you sure this isn't something else?" Deke said. "Aren't you having a bunch of weird stuff because of my mother?"

Simmons looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?" she said.

Deke gave Jemma a strange look. "Isn't this pregnancy stuff? After you vomited all over the floor, I kind of assumed that you're pregnant."

"I hadn't even thought of that as a possibility." Jemma said. "Also, I'm a doctor. I think I would be able to figure it out."

"Well," Deke said, "I'm 26 and my mom had me when she was like 22. You're 30. I'm from 78 years in the future. I would just like to point out that time is on my side for this one."

Jemma looked at the floor. "I have to go." She said hurriedly. "Forget about my question, Deke." She turned around and began to walk back down the hall, her thoughts going a million miles an hour.

"I thought you had figured it out!" Deke called after her, feeling guilty.

Jemma continued to walk down the hall. She wandered aimlessly as she thought about what Deke had said. It made sense. Deke was probably right. All of the signs pointed towards her being pregnant. She knew this was going to happen, but she didn't think it would happen so soon. She could barely bring herself to think about it without fear filling her. A fear so intense, she began to cry. There was too much going on for her to focus on herself, but she had to know.

She walked to the lab on the other side of the Lighthouse. There were 2 labs, the one they used most of the time and this one. It wasn't used for convenience's sake. Jemma was glad that she hadn't seen anyone on the way here. She wiped away her tears and said to herself, "Simmons, we are going to pretend that we are doing these tests on someone else. What would I do if this was any normal day?" Jemma took a deep breath. "Here we go." she said.

She walked around the room quickly as she found various objects that she needed. Within a few minutes she was ready. Jemma took a deep breath, "It's not like you haven't performed this test multiple times. It's just on yourself this time."

All that Jemma had to do was to test some of her blood. It would not be that difficult physically, but this was the hardest thing she had to do emotionally. She put the syringe into her arm and pulled the plunger outward slowly. When Jemma was sure she had enough, she took the needle out of her arm as the wound began to bleed. Jemma quickly put a bandage over the wound. She knew what the changes in her blood would be if Deke was right. Jemma walked over towards the microscope she had ready in the corner. She prepared a slide with her blood and tried to be calm as she slid it underneath the stage clip. She put her eye to the lense and changed the focus until she could see it clearly.

After a while of examining, she could clearly see that Deke was right. She was pregnant.

For a moment Jemma thought that the test must be wrong, that she must be wrong. She could ask another doctor on the base to look at her blood and tell her she was wrong. The only problem with that was, Jemma was the only doctor at the Lighthouse. If she showed Fitz he would ask who it was and then she would have to tell him. "Jemma, you know that you are right." She said to herself. "You knew that this would happen. You _have _known that this would happen since Deke told you that he is your grandson." Jemma looked around the room. Everything seemed to be spinning. She told herself to calm down, but she couldn't.

Jemma sank to the floor and sat there, waiting for the fear and panic she felt to fade away. It didn't. She waited for over an hour and she was still consumed by the fear that she would destroy everything. She began to sob. As she leaned against the table she had been working at, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Jemma hurriedly stood up, she grabbed the slide of her blood and ran across the room. She put it into a cabinet then ran back to the microscope and pretended to be cleaning up the microscope. Jemma turned around as she heard Daisy say her name.

"Simmons, we have been looking everywhere for you." Daisy said. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"Um…" Simmons said. "I was just… Testing Deke's cells to make sure that he won't have any strange problems with our atmosphere. Just wanted to be sure and I didn't want to interrupt work in the other lab."

"Oh," Daisy said. "Well… You look like you are about to cry. Are you okay? Is Deke going to be okay?"

"Yes." Jemma said. "Deke will be fine, we just can't be too careful." Jemma could feel herself about to cry. "A lot of things could go wrong." Jemma felt the tears filling her eyes threatening to spill over. "Deke isn't used to our gravity or the amount of oxygen." She could suddenly feel tears running down her face.

Daisy walked over to where Simmons was standing leaning against the table. "So I'm assuming that everything is not okay with you?" Daisy leaned against the table as well and put her hand on Jemma's shoulder.

"Um…" Jemma said hesitantly. She could not decide whether or not she would tell Daisy the truth. "It's almost Christmas and I miss my family terribly." She said hurriedly. "I am unable to reach out to my parents, because we are international fugitives." Jemma decided that the best thing would be to follow this lie through, at least until she told Fitz.

"Oh, Jemma," Daisy said. "You are the sweetest and most pure person in the world. I bet you could lift Thor's hammer if you wanted to." Daisy put her arm around Jemma's shoulders. "Most of us don't have families that we would want to go home to, so I guess that we never thought that you would be missing them."

Jemma wiped the tears off of her face. "I just need to get out of my own head." Jemma said. "I'm making myself paranoid that something will happen while we are stuck in here and I can't help." Jemma looked at the floor, wishing that she wasn't lying to her best friend, but she didn't want to think about how awful she would be at being a mother.

Daisy put her arm back at her side. "I came in here to get you. Coulson is trying to get us all updated on our latest mission." She said. "He wants us to meet up in the weird room with all of the computer monitors."

"We really need to come up with terms for these rooms." Jemma said, laughing. "I'm having a hard time keeping things straight."

"Sounds like a personal problem, Simmons." Daisy said laughing. "I personally enjoy saying that I spend most of my time in a weird room with computers."

Jemma smiled. "Let's just go." She said.

Jemma began to walk out of the second lab with Daisy following. Daisy caught up to Simmons and they walked down the hall in silence. They walked for about a minute before reaching the room of computers. As they walked in they saw that the whole team was assembled there already. Jemma immediately went to stand by Fitz on the other side of the room and Daisy automatically went to Coulson's side.

"How nice of you to join us." Coulson said. "As I was explaining before you both came, we need to send an engineer, a mechanic, and an Inhuman with the United States Army to find Hill. If we don't help them, they will attack the Lighthouse with all the force they have. I don't think that we want to deal with the army trying to kill us. Plus, it could help our reputation. So we know the engineer and the mechanic we are sending, clearly, but we need to decide which Inhuman."

Daisy nodded, "If Yo-yo doesn't want to, I will go." She said.

Yo-yo shrugged. "I guess I could go and keep an eye on Mack and Fitz. They could probably use me to look after them."

"And FitzSimmons," Coulson said. "I know about your promise not to leave each other's side, but this going to have to be the exception." Fitz grabbed Jemma's hand as Coulson continued. "I can't send anyone else and, Simmons, you aren't an Inhuman or a mechanic. I'm sorry, but I can't send you with him."

Jemma nodded, "I understand, sir. I just wish that we didn't have to split up." They stood in silence for a moment before Jemma asked, "How long will they be gone?"

"We don't know." Coulson said. "They refuse to give details away other than what they need from us. For those of you going, you leave tomorrow morning."

"That's so soon." Jemma said with a gasp. "I figured we would have more time to try to learn more."

"They just told me about this." Coulson said. "I'm assuming they did it so that we couldn't get more information on the mission. They are trying to keep us in suspense, so I want you to watch each other's backs out there with them." He looked at the 3 who would leave in the morning. "I want all of you to come back safe and sound." He looked at the rest of the team. "Help them get ready to leave." Coulson said. He walked out of the room leaving the rest of them together.

Fitz looked at Simmons and said, "Jemma and I will go get everything the three of us need from the lab." Fitz led Simmons into the hall and then stopped outside the doorway. "We can't split up." He said. "We have lost each other too many times to be separated again."

Jemma sighed, "Some things are beyond our control." She said. "Deke has memories of us being together, that must mean that we won't get separated for very long if we ever do. Our daughter had memories of us from when she was little as well as an adult." She looked around the hall, thinking that it would be the right time to tell Fitz. "Fitz, I need to tell you something." Jemma said. Suddenly Daisy walked into the hall.

"Fitz," Daisy said. "I want you to be careful." She didn't seem to realize that she had interrupted anything. "Mack and Yo-yo are fighters, but we don't always need fighting, sometimes you need to have compassion. I know that since you took out my inhibitor, we haven't been on great terms, but I'm going to regret not telling you this." Daisy sighed and said, "Please just make sure that they don't start a fight that isn't necessary." When Fitz nodded Daisy added, "I'll come help you make the packs. You need to make three packs so it would be better to have three people."

Jemma nodded and sighed, "Of course, Daisy, more help would be wonderful."

They walked towards the first lab in about a minute, but it felt like a century to Simmons. As they finally reached the lab Jemma smiled to find that they were the only ones there. Somehow, there was no one in there even just standing there annoyingly. Jemma and Fitz quickly fell into their routine of not speaking, but seeming to still be communicating. They hadn't needed Daisy, so she mostly just shuffled around awkwardly as she tried to get into their system of communication. She eventually gave up and just sat and waited for FitzSimmons to finish.

After a little while FitzSimmons had successfully assembled three packs and Daisy had successfully gotten in the way. Daisy looked at Simmons and said, "Since I was useless, I will deliver the packs to Mack and Yo-yo." She walked over to the table that the packs were on and said, "See you later." She grabbed two of the packs and walked out of the lab.

"Well," Fitz said sarcastically, "What else do we have to do before I leave for who knows how long and if I will come back without more eternal injuries?"

"Please don't." Jemma said, "I don't want you to go. Whenever we get seperated something bad happens. I get sucked into a monolith to an alien planet, or enslaved by a Kree overlord, or you get replaced by a robot. It will never be a good thing for us to split up. I can't do it. I refuse to be without you." She said.

Fitz smiled, "It's okay." He said. "Everything will be fine. I'm going to have Mack and Yo-yo looking after me. You know that I have to come back, because Deke is our living proof. I will be back soon and you know it." Fitz walked over to Jemma and grabbed her hand. "You know that we make it."

Jemma smiled, thinking that now would be as good a time as any to tell Fitz, when Coulson walked into the lab. "Simmons, can you run a test on me to see how fast the Ghost Rider stuff is going to catch up to me?"

Simmons immediately sighed and said, "Sure, sir." She began to walk to the other side of the lab and muttered, "I clearly have nothing else to do before Fitz leaves." She reaches a set of large cabinets on the other side of the room and whispered to herself, "I have to tell Fitz before he leaves. I couldn't handle being away from him without him knowing." Jemma opened the cabinet and began to get objects out of it. "Then again, you just found out, Simmons," She said. "You could very well be wrong. No, I'm not wrong just scared." She looked down at her abdomen and said, "You're just causing me a lot of trouble today, aren't you?" Simmons shook her head to clear it and walked back to Coulson with lots of scientific equipment.

"You know, sir," Fitz said. "This test probably isn't going to be any different than the one that you had Simmons take yesterday."

"You're probably right." Phil said (His first name is Agent). "I'm supposed to tell you that Daisy has organized an official team game night. It's tonight from 6:30 to whenever she stops and we are supposed to meet in the second lab." He walked out of the lab, leaving FitzSimmons to themselves.

Jemma looked down at her watch. "We have 30 minutes. How fun is this?" She said, with a frown. "Let's make sure that we have everything that you will need and then go to the game night."

Fitz smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me." He said. They walked out of the lab and towards the staircase which led to the agent's rooms. They walked up the stairs and down the hall. They walked all the way to the end of the hall. Fitz, being the perfect man that he is, opened the door and motioned for Jemma to enter first. Jemma laughed and entered.

Fitz closed the door and Jemma said, "Fitz, I…" Jemma hesitated. Did she really want to tell Fitz then have him leave for who knows how long? "I'm scared." She said. She wanted to at least tell him why she was acting strange even if she couldn't tell him why. "I don't know what to do." She said.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked, with a small smile. "You have nothing to be scared of. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm so scared." Jemma said. "I need to tell you something, but I don't want to tell you and then have you leave for what could be months." Jemma realized that she was shaking. "This isn't okay." Jemma checked her watch again. "We now have only 15 minutes alone before Daisy's ridiculous game night. We both know that Daisy will make this go very late and then you are leaving in the morning."

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to keep you safe." Fitz said. "Jemma, why don't we just go to the second lab? I will make sure I have everything when we get back tonight."

Jemma nodded. "Why would Daisy want to be in the lab though?" She said. "It's all science equipment and it's on the farthest side of the base."

Fitz shrugged. "She probably doesn't want anyone to hear us scream as she kills us." He said with a smirk.

Jemma laughed. "That sounds like something that would happen to us." She said. "Let's go.

As Fitz and Simmons entered the second lab they found that they were the last ones there. Daisy hadn't started, but everyone was there. Deke walked over to them. "Hey gramps," he said with a smirk. "Can I talk to grandma alone?" Fitz rolled his eyes and walked towards Coulson and Daisy in the center of the room. "Simmons," Deke began. "About our conversation earlier,"

Jemma nodded, "You were right." She said. "Fitz doesn't know yet, but you were definitely right. I'm glad I found out before Fitz leaves."

Deke frowned, "Yeah…" he said. "It's not a great time for you to find out. Are you going to tell him before he leaves?" Deke asked.

"I think I have to." Jemma answered. "What if he leaves and doesn't come back for six months? I have to tell him before tomorrow."

"You do that." Deke said. "Have fun, Coulson told Mack and Yo-yo they were leaving at 6:20 tomorrow." With that Deke walked back over towards Daisy and Simmons was left with her thoughts.

Jemma rolled her eyes at Deke. He meant well, but didn't fully understand the gravity of the situation. She sighed and walked towards her friends, ready for a night of torture as they made fun of her for knowing odd words during _Scrabble_. This happened often and she got used to people thinking that she was 'using her Britishness against them'.

As Jemma came to stand next to Fitz, Daisy walked to the front of the group, "Welcome to our first official team game night. As much as FitzSimmons would love to do some PG-13 stuff, this is much more enjoyable for the rest of us."

Most of the team laughed as Deke awkwardly looked at the ground. (_I have to turn this in for school or it would be a lot weirder_) "We are going to start with Jemma's favorite game: _Scrabble_!"

Six or so hours later, Daisy seemed satisfied that she had ruined everyone's night. They had done some really idiotic stuff that shouldn't be mentioned in a story that will be read by children. They had also played some board games like decent human beings. While most of the team was having a good time, Jemma was still consumed with the fear of what she had to do. It was past midnight when Daisy said, "Now everyone going on the mission is required to leave. The rest of you stay here." Fitz, Mack, and Yo-yo stood up from where the team was sitting and had been playing _Scrabble_. Jemma stood to interject how she wanted to leave, but Daisy had seen that coming. "Simmons, I will quake you if you try to leave." Jemma sat back down with a desperate look at Fitz.

Fitz shrugged. "I'll be back in our room." He said.

Simmons sighed. Daisy gave a maniacal laugh and waited for those leaving on the mission to leave the room. Once they were gone, Daisy said, "We need to do something about this. We can't just let the military tell us what to do."

"Why did we have to make the others leave for this?" Jemma said. "We should just spend as much time with them as we can. We don't know how long they will be gone and I want to be with my family while I can."

Daisy sighed, "Jemma, I get it, but we can't let them push us around like this. They are taking advantage of us because they think I'm a murderer and they think that we won't fight back." She said. "We have to fight back."

"Daisy," Coulson began. "We have already had this conversation. We can't defy them. We want them to see us as possible allies, not as enemies." He turned to Jemma and added, "You can leave now," Coulson looked at May, "We are all going to leave. Daisy, stop doing this."

Jemma stood up, "Thank you, Sir." She said. Jemma quickly stood up and walked out the door. She walked as fast as she could up the stairs and down the hall. Jemma made it to her and Fitz's room in record time. She threw the door open to see Fitz half asleep on their bed. Jemma sighed and quietly closed the door behind her.

Fitz turned toward the door, "I'm sorry I'm leaving tomorrow." He said. "I want to stay with you, but I have to keep you safe."

"I understand." Jemma said. "Just get some sleep. You are going to have a difficult day tomorrow."

"I love you, Jemma." Fitz said, rolling over again.

Jemma smiled. "I'm going to the lab. I'll come back up in an hour or so." She said. She opened the door again. As Jemma was about to close it, she leaned back in and said, "I love you too, Fitz."

Jemma was sitting in the lab. Alone. At 6 o'clock in the morning. She sat there, alone at this hour, because she didn't know what to do. She had stayed up all night contemplating her choices. She wanted to tell Fitz about their child, but was too worried that he wouldn't want to leave her after that. Jemma didn't want him to leave, but he had to. She wanted to tell Coulson so he could explain to the military that Fitz couldn't leave, but Jemma felt that she needed to tell Fitz before she told anyone. "This is too much." She said. "We are going to tell Fitz right now and then he will leave. Everything will be fine." She sighed. Jemma stood up and walked back up the stairs to her room. She walked all the way down the hall, but when she opened the door, Fitz was nowhere to be seen. She knew that Fitz wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to her, especially if he hadn't seen her that morning. Jemma looked at her watch. 6:15. Fitz was about to leave. Jemma turned around immediately and ran down the stairs again. She raced to the hangar. Jemma wasn't sure if she would make it all the way there, but she had to. As she was running, she looked down at her watch. 6:21. She sighed, but kept running. As Jemma ran around the final corner, she saw that the plane hadn't taken off yet. The door wasn't closed and she could see Fitz looking around. "Fitz!" Jemma shouted.

"Jemma?" Fitz said. Jemma ran over to the plane. "There you are!" He said. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Fitz, I have to tell you something." Jemma said. She grabbed his hand and began to walk away from where the rest of the team was saying goodbye. "I am pregnant.


End file.
